


Sugar and Sting Play Date

by immie_bee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: Tiberius drops Julian off for a play date with Lactarius.A Drabble based off the Sugar Daddy AU @classlesstulip started!
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), The Arcana Original Characters, Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sugar and Sting Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> The boy deserves a day to relax and have adventures, and Lactarius knows how to deliver.  
> And so do their Daddies. ;)

"Uh, Ty? Where are you going?"

Julian sat between the Mazel and Tov on the bed as their owner buttoned up the last dark metallic button on his deep red vest. The girls giving him some of the best slobbery dog kisses a man could ever want. Julian gave Tiberius a once over, a deep blush forming as he took in how very well fitting the dress pants clung to every muscle and dip. Only to to be pulled from his lustful thoughts when said man turned and snapped his fingers in front of the others face. 

"Not now, babe. As much as I would love for you to tear me out of my clothes we need to get you ready." Turning his attention to the girls he let out a kissy gushing coo, "And get the girls to their spa day! Yes! Yes!"

Pouting Julian let the other pull him over to the large walk-in closet. Mazel and Tov clicking their claws against the floor as they hopped across the room towards the door as the men got ready. He was wanting to spend the day getting himself bent over every flat surface by his Daddy, but when Ty rolled out of bed and hopped into his nice suit....Julian was confused, horny, and a tad annoyed. Tiberius soon pulling out a nice pair of jeans and a form fitting dark black shirt, the sleeves would be resting just above the elbows. Julian quriking an eyebrow at the differance in dress appearance between both of them. As if reading his thoughts Ty leaned over and delivered a chaste kiss to his nose. "I have a meeting that I need to attend. I know this isn't the best start of your four day vacation, but believe me, if this wasn't important I would blow it off."

Nodding Julian began to put on the clothes laid out before him on the bed. Sucking in a breath when a sharp nip behind his ear and a firm body pressed against his back had him moaning and throwing his ass back into grinding hips. Large hands wrapping around his waist and pushing his trunks down around his ankles.

"That being said. That doesn't mean we can't start...."

Julian gave a low whine when a cool rubber belt was pulled around his waist. The thin belt wasn't overly large and was built to fit snug against and in between his ass like a thong. Unfortunately for him, Julian's heart raced in delight, the new toy had two attachments he would love to hate. The first that was securely placed and locked on was the metal cock cage, the inside was silicone for comfort during the extension of play time. Another broken moan filled the room when Ty slowly inserted the ball tapered butt plug into him. The mixture of cool metal and a small amount of lube had him bucking back into the other's hand. A deep rumble of approval following the actions. After making sure everything was snug and his lover comfortable, Ty peppered the other in kisses and love bites. 

"You make me so proud, baby." Helping Julian get dressed the rest of the way Ty continued, "Alright let's get going Lenny is outside and ready to take you to your play date."

"Play date?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gapping at the front of a massive old stone building, Julian suddenly felt....what was the word? ....Poor? Like a used toy? An mangy dog being dropped off at the groomers? Terrified.

He had been bouncing in his seat when they pulled up to the front of the London zoo. Mazel and Tov's large heads hanging out the window along with his own. Tiberius too entranced with Julian's ass wiggling like his girl's tail too care about the stares of other guests gathering outside the main gates. After the driver handed a piece of paper to one of the guards, a large iron side gate opened, leading them around the outside of the perimeter and towards the back. He hadn't been to the zoo in ages! It was one of the first places he had visited when he first arrived, but with work, school, his internship....fucking Prew screwing him over.....he rarely had time to indulge in day trips. Side eyeing Ty, Julian gave Malak a soft head scritch which earned him a soft 'warb!' for his affection. Why were they here? Why did Ty say bring Malak? Was their something wrong with him that Julian didn't know yet?! Was he in the fire that long before the rescue crews found him!

Unaware of his rapid breathing Julian felt a warm hand wrap around his own, "Babe? You ok? You look like your having a panic attack."

"Is Malak ok?! Do you not want him with us at your place? I-I can find an apartment and you won't have to deal with us anymore!"

Blinking Ty let out a loud laugh, smothering the red head in a deep kiss before pulling away and wiping the others eyes, "No! I love you and the old bird!" A short 'ack!' followed by the old bird comment. "I wasn't going to go into much detail, but the meeting I'm attending is for the local Sugar Daddies and Mommies. We get together discuss certain situations in our tight knit community, weed out trouble makers looking to hurt Babies, and just plain gush over our sweet hearts. Nothing you need to fuss over, we take care of ourselves and our sweethearts." 

"So your not dumping me? Or putting Malak in the zoo?"

"No." The limo coming to a halt in front of an old stone building covered in vines. "In fact we are here for two reasons; one the person here can take a proper look at Malak that most vets charge a bundle for and the second...."

"Woah! He's hotter in person! Wanna trade for the weekend Ty?"

Lucio's face was firmly plastered to the side of the window as another man, his scowl and irate look boring into Julian made the red head suddenly feel insignificant, stood behind the blonde. The ombre haired man cocking his hip as Ty opened the door for the pair to exit, golden eyes studying the pale lanky man carefully. A soft sneer forming on his face when Tiberius locked eyes with him. The shorter man's regal gate, fine tailored suit and loose braid made Julian feel small in the others presence as he walked around the man and bird. Feet tapping against the gravel as Julian ducked his head down. Giving a nod of approval he finally mused, "I was worried about having some degenerate lurking around Lacatrius' home, but it looks as though this one is well trained."

"Watch your mouth about my Julian or something will be shoved up your ass that definitely won't fit." Growling Ty leaned over getting into the snobs personal space. 

"Honestly threats? In a public setting? How would THAT look if the great Tiberius Principia was arrested for assault and battery?"

A sharp drawl filled the air, "I'd say about as well as me taking you to the hospital with one of the local ducks shoved up your ass, Valerius."

The tension evaporating and Valerius' scowl turned into a deep blush. His golden eyes wide and shoulders hunched up as a shorter woman tugged at his waist and bringing him back flush against her while she poked her head around. Her blue eyes taking in Julian and the finally Tiberius. The larger man giving her a wink as she nudged sour puss to the side and closed the distance. Mazel and Tov, who were sniffing the large hedge bush that doubled as a fence raced over to the short woman nearly knocking her over in the process. Her cheerful laughter easing Julian's worries. 

"Sorry. Haven't got the brat trained out of him yet. You know, I've raised lions that are better behaved than him." Reaching out the woman held out her hand to Julian, "The name is Lactarius! Animal Curator of the Zoological Society and Lead Grounds Keeper." 

Taking in her appearance Julian gave her a smile. Her hair a dark chocolate with a well pronounced undercut, though one side was slightly longer that the other, giving off the appearance that she had cut it herself. Cream colored skin slightly sun kissed, noting that she must be outside most of the time if she was helping run the zoo. But another thing that stood out was that she was dressed in casual clothing, her cut off waist high jean shorts and dark forest green crop top standing out against Lucio and Valerius' formal attire. The red head finally putting two and two together. 

"Is this...the play date?"

Looking between the two Tiberius gently brushed Julian's shoulder, "Is it ok with you? Shit, I didn't think to ask you if you would want to stay with...." 

"If your worried that I'm like that little bitch, trust me I'm far from being that. And IF I ever get that way you have my personal approval to toss me in with the crocs."

The group balking at the shorter woman before Lucio grabbed for her tossing her up and over his shoulders, "Like you could EVER be a bitch! You are like a tiny angry kitten when you get pissy!" Lactarius giving the blonde a firm smack to his shoulders as he swung her about like a rag doll. The dogs hopping up on their back legs to lick her in face. 

Valerius rolling his eyes as he leaned over and whispered to Julian, "She put a hissing cockroach in underwear this morning because he ate all the bacon. Believe me, she can be a bitch if you piss her off."

"You sound like you've been on the other end of her bitch stick."

Snarling he stormed off into the limo before slamming the door, glaring daggers at the red head before fixing his tie. The group soon parting ways as Ty, the dogs, and Lucio hopped into the limo, Ty waving at Julian, his eyes bright. As the car rolled away, Julian soon found himself alone with Lactarius. The pair awkwardly standing in front of the old stone building before Julian looked up to take a proper look. 

The building itself must have been one of the original structures at the zoo. The strong stone foundation still standing strong and the massive elephant head sculptures carved into the walls looked as though they had been refurbished. In fact the whole building looked as though it had gone through some minor yet well needed changes in order for it to be standing as strong as it was today. The creeping ivy adding to the nostalgic feeling. 

"You want to go inside? I can get you something to eat or drink. Maybe take a look at the cutie sitting on your shoulder?"

Blushing Julian gave a soft sigh at the thought of getting something to snack on, "A snack would be lovely. We left a little early and I wasn't feeling hungry when we left."

Waving Lactarius gave a bright smile, "Follow me!" Opening the large double doors the man and bird stared around the absolutely HUGE main floor. "Welcome to my humble abode! This is the main floor that is divided up into three sections. One is animals/bug studies, the other is human impact on the environment, and the third is culture studies! I also have a large greenhouse and back lawn in case you want to take a walk around the gardens." Unlocking a door in the back revealed a large stone spiral staircase, Julian following up after Lactarius, "This leads up to the living quarters. Its usually locked when I'm out because this is where I live."

His jaw dropping Julian slumped over as he took in the space. The top floor was just as large as the main floor. The sitting room and kitchen/dining combined took up most of the space, large windows pouring in natural sun light had the room glittering when the sun reflected off the colored panels. Lactarius nudged Julian in further, her smile and nod confirming Julian was free to explore. Racing over he opened the first door he saw. His breath catching in his throat when he saw the large Victorian tub and a large shower with dark ceramic tiles along the floor. The floor looked like a fresh oil spill spreading out beneath him. Noting the tub was indeed large enough for two people to fit in fully submerged! Along the wall was a huge vanity mirror and multiple ferns and floral hanging from the wooden ceiling. 

Backing out he opened two other doors as he wandered towards the large glass double doors leading to the outside patio. The first was a spare room, complete with a small bed and desk. This must be her study or if someone was to sleep over they could crash here. And through the next door was a storage cleaning room, a washer and dryer sat against the wall and a shelving unit was filled with cleaning products and what looked to be items for animals. 

Shutting the door to the storage room, Julian opened the large double doors leading out front. He was greeted with the warm sun light and fresh air as he walked out and onto the wrap around balcony. Peering over he could see the front doors of the manor and the zoo, though yet to open the gates to let guests into the zoo, the keepers were busy about their morning routines. Grinning he saw the giraffes walking about their paddock and the elephants being turned out in their own area. "This is fantastic, eh Malak!" 

Racing around the side he peered down into the hedge fenced lawn and gardens of Lactarius' home. A large stone stair case hugged the side of the building as it led to the lawn. He would have to go explore later once he had some food in him. Turning he took in the chairs and table that she no doubt would use to write her papers or enjoy her coffee in the mornings. On one of the chairs laid a large black tom cat with a white band of fur around his front leg soaking in the morning sun. His large head propping up when Malak gave a sharp 'warb!' of alarm. The cat's ears laid back at the noise before letting out his own 'meh!' of disapproval, tucking his face into his paws as Julian opened the other door leading back inside. 

Letting out a squeak of embarrassment when he realized this led into what appeared to be Lactarius' personal room. How huge was her bed?! Walking over he leaned over to firmly place a hand on the bed, the bed's memory foam sucking in his hand as if it was wanting him to collapse on it. Grinning when he realized it was an Alaskan king sized bed. No doubt if Lucio and Valerius decided to crash at her place they'd need a big enough bed for activities. Three pairs of robes hanging from the wall and a suitcase laying on one of the spare tables along with a large stack of Wine and Food and Wine Folly magazines were stacked up neatly. No doubt Valerius had spent the night. Maybe even Lucio? From the look of Valerius, Julian couldn't imagine him being someone who shared his lover with another, let alone Lucio. Perhaps if Lucio had stayed the night, it was some voyeurism kink. A sharp ache between his legs reminded him of his present from Ty earlier that morning.

Blankets on the bed were a mix of what looked to be gifts from other researchers or blankets she had collected from her own adventures in the field. Though the one that was clearly store bought had scientific drawings and paintings of mushrooms covering it. Speaking of mushrooms......her whole living quarters had a central theme around it and it was nature. Yes everything was very posh, and it was clear that she must be a Baby receiving money. Nothing was guady or over the top. It fit. It was a perfect mix of her style and yet somehow radiating the lush life she was enjoying. 

On the wall hung her diplomas, photos of her in the field, and awards, easing the cautious side of Julian's mind that she was indeed someone who was not afraid to get her hands dirty and work hard for her money. Unlike Prew who just wanted and wanted until a person had nothing left to give. There was a large shelf filled with a mixture of animals skulls and furs, bug specimens, potted plants, and various assortments of nature. Picking up a photo from the small table beside it his eyebrows raised in disbelief. A young Lactarius with her mother and father in front of the very building she was living in. 

"It was a gift from my parents." Lactarius softly spoke from the doorway, "My parents used to work here. My father was head of the zoological society and my mother was a renowned archaeologist. The pair met in the field, married, and had me. They took me along on so many adventures. How many kids can say they hand raised zebras, lions, anteaters, tapirs, and also dug up huge humanoid fossils in the Congo?" Taking the photo from Julian she gave a soft sigh, "I was seventeen and finishing up high school when my aunt got the call my parents plane malfunctioned and crashed in the Himalayas, there were no survivors."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. They looked after me in death like they looked after me in life. They had a will written, stating that in the time of their death, all their belongings save for a few items I was to receive and along with their home was to be sold and the money be put into this building. It was the original elephant housing and the city demanded it be demolished and made into a park lot...or golf course...or something stupid." Her eyes going hard, "But instead it was saved by my parents and legally purchased by me. Since I was already well known here and studying animal behavior the zoo agreed on two conditions. One I turn the main floor into a museum for guests to enjoy and second that I take my place in the zoological society."

"Everything was fine. Until a few years ago when money was tight and I was running out of options....then I happened to meet two certain men while volunteering at an event and made an interesting discovery. Sugar and Sting." Blushing she ran a hand through her hair, "It started out as a one night fling with just Lucio....but when I met Valerius. Something clicked and he took over the relationship. Lucio still has fun with us, but he tends to try and get others in on the play time and Valerius and I aren't comfortable with just anyone joining us. Call us picky or cautious, but it gives Lucio a chance to abandon us for his own pleasure."

Julian chuckled at her blush. "I understand. That's sorta how I met Ty. Minus parents dying. Just....had a bitch take me for a ride. And...I was also a little nervous at the start of our relationship. Still am a little I guess after Prew and all."

"I'm sorry about that. No one should get taken advantage of, especially in a community like the one we found ourselves in." Patting his arm Lactarius beamed up at him leading him back out into the sitting room, "That's why we are having a play date and letting the Daddies take care of the pricks."

Shoving his face in his hand Julian groaned in embarrassment. The woman laughed as she made her way into the kitchen while the red head took a seat at the bar, Malak hopping onto the counter towards the trays Lacatrius laid out. Turning back she cooed softly at the scruffy bird. "Ok handsome man? What'll it be? I got some salmon, eggs, um....mealworms, I can go grab some fresh strawberries from the garden?"

Julian watching in awe and happiness when Malak flew up onto her head to poke his head into her fridge before tumbling slightly into her outstretched arm. He was relieved when she didn't try to chuck Malak off her head or throw a fit when his claws dug into her shoulders. She was patient as Malak nipped and tossed different articles of food out of her fridge, the kitchen floor quickly becoming a mess as the bird dug though the choices. His beak finally pecking at the wrapped beef chunks. "Good choice, buddy! Let's get you some eggs and a nice jar of meal worms to go along with it!"

Peering over her shoulder she winked, "What about you cutie? What does Ty feed you?" Purring she continued, "And let me remind you, I don't come equipped with everything on Ty's menu if ya know what I mean!"

"Oh my god! You are all the same! Perverts!" Fingers tapping on the table Julian peered over her shoulder and into the fridge remembering Valerius annoyed huff earlier, "I could go for some pancakes. You got any bacon?"

Lactarius smirk turning into a pout as she picked up the floor. "No."

"Lucio...."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Valerius told me. He also got really defensive when I asked if had been on your bad side."

Lactarius loud chortled as she chopped up the raw beef cubes into smaller pieces for Malak, who had been warbling and hopping around her on the counter. Handing a small piece to the raven Lactarius continued the bird's meal prep. "The first night after we...shall I say got to know one another. He made a snarky comment about how he couldn't sink any lower when it came to getting a good fuck from someone other than Lucio." Julian flinching hard at the comment while Lactarius smirked, "So grabbed his clothes while he was in the bath and tossed them in with the baby skunks I was hand raising at the time."

"Oooo...." Julian chuckled. "Talk about a walk of shame!"

"The cab driver wouldn't even take him home! So he quite literally had to do the walk of shame back to his pad!"

The two roaring with laughter at the vision of sour puss Valerius walking home during the heat of the day reeking like a varmint. As the pairs laughs died down to soft chuckles Lactarius continued as she tossed the pancake mix into the skillet letting the fat dough cook, "He's a good man underneath his douchebag persona. Without him the zoo wouldn't be doing half the new turn out as before." 

"Oh? How so?" Julian thanking her as she handed over a plate of wild berry pancakes and a bottle of syrup and cool whip. 

"Well I'm sure you know Lucio and Valerius have taken the tumble in the sheets quite regularly. Both of them are pretty well off money wise too. Valerius due to his family and job and Lucio....well....I'm not sure how he came into all his money." Waving her hand she sat down next to Julian as he dug in, "Anyways, Valerius invested in a vineyard and winery a couple years ago and things were going steady, but like the entrepreneur he is, he wanted to expand. And the zoo needed more money for the funds to update the animals enclosures and make the zoo a more animal friendly place. This place has been stuck in the past for so long it needs a good upgrade. Thus an idea was born: Roar and Pour!"

Julian grinning from ear to ear as the woman's excitement grew, "An event for adults only were you sample good food, better wine and enjoy a romantic evening in the zoo with other couples! Or if your single and ready to mingle a great way to meet up with others!"

"It sounds amazing! I take it the event went over well?"

"It went over better than alright! The zoo gained so much extra spending cash and Valerius' vineyard and winery has more people than ever buying his stock! He recently had to expand the vineyard and staff to help with the demand." Lactarius puffing up, "I was so proud of him!"

"And were does Lucio play into all of this? And I thought his name was Montag?" Julian quirked an eyebrow. "I mean doesn't he have a hand or two in this, uh, relationship?"

"Lucio is one of the main donors of the zoo actually. He also has some good ideas every now and then. Also his birth name is Montag, but once he got his money and started to get a reputation, he decided he needed a new 'persona' for his fame and glory. Valerius and I just call him Lucio because that is what he introduced himself as when we first met." Gesturing out towards the balcony window Lactarius pointed to the construction equipment just peaking over the perimeter hedge, "See that? We are currently underway on making a Death Garden! A garden specially made for all of the worlds most lethal plants known to man and animals!" Noting the way Julian's eyes bugged out she giggled, "Adults only for obvious reasons. And with that being adults only we are adding a few adult attractions to the area. Mini bar and dine-in, erotic arts of cultures, breeding buy-outs for our endangered species...."

"Your making a slut zoo....."

Her grin faltered into a pout, before she gave a playful smack across his arm, "You make it sound bad! Sex is part of the animal kingdom and a part of life. Every living creature has three goals in life: eat/drink, sleep and reproduce. Breeding buy-outs make it possible for the zoo to have the funds to help endangered species raise their numbers in the wild while also getting a bit of extra spending cash for when we need it."

Malak soon hopped over to the pair as he ruffled his feathers, preening the singed and burnt feathers. Lactarius gently inspecting the bird as he cleaned himself, her eyes soaking in the birds shaudy appearance. Locking eyes with Julian she gently held his hand, "The meeting is about what happened at the apartment... I know Ty doesn't want you to worry, but he was scared when you called him that night. And...that's why Valerius was upset when he learned you'd be staying here for the day. He doesn't want what happened at your apartment to happen here."

Julian gulped at the thought of Prew following him wherever he went or worse hiring someone to follow him. Or even Ty for that matter! Patting his hand Lactarius gave a confidant smile before standing up and gesturing towards the door. 

"Would you like to go on an unofficial tour of the zoo?" Twirling about the lanky red head as she dramatically gave a well prepared speech, "Behind the scenes access?! Rare sights few of the public have seen? Nothing or no one can stop us or tell us what to do or where to go!!!! Where we-"

"MOAW!!!!"

The man jumped onto the counter as Malak screeched and dove for the top of cabinets in the commotion. Leaving Lactarius stunned in the middle of the dining room as the huge cat flopped over onto his side before letting out another loud, "MOAW!!!"

"Oh...right." Lactarius mumbled, "I'm sorry Gannen my handsome boy! I forgot to give you some food this morning!" Winking at Julian she gave a purr, "Was a little distracted this morning."

Taking out the salmon she had offered Malak she sliced it into small slivers before adding a small serving of what looked to be crab meat. Gently dolloping a tiny amount of cream into the bowl she mixed in a pinch of greens into it before placing it on a raised cat bowl tray. The large tom walking over before digging into his meal. After Gannen began to eat the two slowly came down from their perched spots. 

"He's HUGE!"

"He's part Maine Coon and part Norwegian Forest cat. He's my official guardian of the home! I found him wandering the zoo on a rainy night when he was just big enough to fit in your hands. He made such a loud cry I thought it was a lost child after hours!" 

Scritching at his lower back Lactarius gave a soft giggle. Julian bending over as Gannen turned to deliver a affectionate head butt to the man's nose. By no means a cat person, he could help but smile when the cat sat up his hind quarters and placed a paw on his hand when Julian gave him chin scritches. The rumbling purrs filled the room as Julian continued his assault. As he continued Malak's jealousy got the better of him and he hopped along the wooden floor towards the cat, feathers puffed and head down. 

"ACK!" 

"Malak...."

"ACK! ACK!"

Soon Malak was mere inches from Gannen, the cat licking his paw in boredom as the bird hopped around him. Wings raised and feathered puffed up in a show of dominance. Julian biting his fingers when Malak nipped at Gannen's fluffy tail before the cat turned around to face him. The woman gently grasped his arm before giving a wink and bringing her finger to her lips. The pair waited until Malak made the move to nip at Gannen's ear before he lunged and pinned Malak under twenty pound of cat. 

"ACK! ACK! ACK!"

Julian let out his breath when Gannen began to lick and clean the mangy bird beneath him, carefully avoiding his snapping beak and bald patches. His fluffy tail snapping side to side.

"Gannen has grown up here and has been a nanny cat to some of our zoo residents. He's learned when and how much strength is needed in situations. And as you can tell, he prefers fish to birds."

"I was honestly worried about leaving Malak here....especially after...."

"We'll leave the patio doors open. It's a nice day out and honestly the rooms could use a bit of fresh air. The boys will be fine. If Malak feels like getting away from him I have a perch set up in the corner of the sitting room that he can rest and be away from Gannen." Malak's grumbled warble echoed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is beautiful!" 

Julian slowly turned in the main space of the zoo taking in the hustle and bustle of the day. After making sure Malak was ok and both animals had plenty of food and water the pair exited the building and headed across the cobblestone walkway towards a large intricate gate. Lactarius pulling a a set of keys from her official zookeeper fanny pack that was secured snuggled around her hips, the pack resting just off to the side of her thigh. Julian sneaking a peek at her ass when she bent over to retrieve the lock in the well hidden bushes. Once the gate was unlocked she ushered the red head through before locking the gate once more and putting her keys away. He was giddy with excitement when she grabbed his hand leading him away from the front gates and the prying eyes of other guests. 

Tossing a wink back she chirped, "Don't want a riot to happen when they realize we just got in for free! Plus Bane and Caspien would have my ass if guests tried breaking in through the side gate that leads to my place."

"Oh this wouldn't be the first time I've broke into a place without paying!" Julian wiggled his eyebrows, "Gets my blood boiling and heart racing at the thrill of getting caught!"

Yelping Julian felt himself being slammed into the brick wall of a snack bar, Lactarius gripping his hips and bucking slowly against him. The shorter woman tossing a sultry smile when Julian's leg began to tremble and shake as she moved her hips up and down against the front of his pants. Cool hands coming up under his shirt to stroke his sides, "I may have all access to the zoo, but I know another game we can play that will get your blood flowing if we don't get caught..... You wanna play?"

Biting his lip Julian whispered, "What kind of game?"

"Oh nothing that Ty wouldn't approve of. In fact it might help you get ready for him when they are all done in their meeting. We can make it last all day and it won't be one sided. You can also tease me~"

"Ok~"

Smiling Lactarius grins up victorious, "The game is teasing. Simple as that. Except the challenge is not get caught by any of the other guests or staff. Any places that are specifically Ty's?"

Shuddering at the thought of Tiberius collaring him again and using him until he was a wreck had Julian closing his eyes and tossing his head back. Soon he gave a soft shrug of his shoulders. Frowning slightly Lactarius backed away from the taller man, "Have you both explored your limitations in the bedroom yet?"

"Not exactly. We were going to go more in depth this vacation...."

"Ah," tapping her fingers against her lip Lactarius gave a soft smile, "Then how about we put off the handsy teasing to an extent and focus on riling each other up instead! Teasing touches on faces, hands, arms, waists, and legs are a go. Anywhere else we can call it hands free zones! Deal? Hugs and cheek kisses are acceptable!"

Nodding Julian felt more relaxed as boundaries were set. She's good at these boundary rules....and good at being in charge. How is she Valerius' Baby and not a Mommy? Her and Valerius relationship sounded like a perfectly balanced of boundaries and teasing. A perfect amount of give and take from both parties. Julian soon found himself being drug into the main space of the zoo as the gates opened and trumpets announced the start of another day at the zoo. 

The pair soon found themselves at different exhibits, first the large rainforest enclosure. Lactarius leading Julian along the tight ropes and hidden paths to get up close to each of the enclosures. How in the world someone so short could walk up to a fucking tapir with a bowl of strawberries while this monster of a beast raced out of the bushes at her was anybody's guess. Lactarius laughing as Julian instinctively pulled her back. Patting his hand she handed over a feeding pole to the man and stuck a banana onto the end. Fishing for love is what she called it. Terrifying is more like it! The damn thing raised its snout only to reveal a set of wicked looking teeth. And yet here Lactarius was walking around handing out food to the birds and lemurs bouncing around in the open enclosure. 

Once they were back on the main path she led him over to a bird cage, buying two large cups of commercial nectar she handed over one to Julian as they entered. The man suddenly sputtering when a group of lorikeets came flocking over and landed on him. Some tussling through his thick hair while others enjoyed someone tall to perch on while they watched the kids squeal in delight. With his arms full of birds both eating and preening, he wished he had a chance to grab his phone and snap a quick picture to send to Ty. 

As if reading his thoughts Lactarius handed over her own cup to one of the children, one large lorikeet balanced on to of her head, "Julian! Were is your cell!"

"Front left pocket." 

After making a quick grab and asking for the punch code Lactarius stepped back and took a couple shots of Julian covered in the mob of color. Turning herself around she pulled out her own phone, complete with a flashy pastel mushroom cover case and snapped a selfie of both of them, the lorikeet balanced on her head tilting its own head towards the camera as if it was posing.

"Perfect! I gotta save that one!" Putting his phone back in his pocket she giggled, "Now lets see if they'll let you leave!"

Nearly ten minutes later they finally extracted the last bird off of Julian and made their way out of the rainforest. The two of them snapping photos of the golden lion tamrins free roaming around the exhibits and various other birds like flamingos. Julian going cross eyed at the three large fish in flowing canal that circled the outer perimeter of the rain forest.

"Arapaima! Can you believe when they first came to the zoo they were YOUR size. NOW LOOK AT THEM!"

Sputtering Julian looked at the nearly twenty foot long fish that swam by along with a schools of silver arowana. Taking a short video of them and a couple photos with him making a dramatic gasp while Lactarius let out a snort of laughter. He was soon grabbed by the hand and lead outside. Lactarius laughing as they raced through the crowds and onto the next exhibit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sounds of vibrations along the table had Ty flipping his cell over quickly. Was Julian ok? Did he need to send for Lenny to pick him up? Was Lactarius not getting on with him? A soft snort left him when he opened his text message to reveal Julian covered in a flock of colorful birds. He stuck out like a sort thumb with them!  
Quickly typing Ty smirked. 

*Malak is going to be so jealous.*

.....

*We are feeding the tigers now!*

Sitting up straight Ty went cross eyed in a panic. Hitting his knees under the table he furiously typed, fingers rapidly punching the letters. The other Sugar Mommies and Daddies briefly halting their conversations as Ty rapidly punched his fingers against his cell. Lucio giving a soft snicker next to him as he peered over Ty's shoulder.

*Since when does the zoo let guests feed tigers!* *Answer me dammit!* *Please!*

.....  
....  
..

*Lactarius got full access to the ENTIRE zoo!*

Slouching Ty let out a relieved sigh when another picture popped up revealing Julian and Lactarius posing with a baby tiger, Julian's radiant smile nearly filling the whole picture, his eyes alight like a child on Christmas as he held the tiny cub in his arms. Another buzz and then a small video popped up. Clicking on it the sound of a small roar and two laughs had the others in the room turning towards Ty. 

"Sorry. Just my boy is having fun."

Nadia soon was scooting over to peer down at the video Ty was enjoying. Her eyes alight when Julian gave a joyful laugh as the tiger cub nibbled on his shoe. Lactarius' hand then coming into view with a bottle, the cub soon pawing his way up Julian's leg and latching onto the nipple. Its ears flicking in content as it began to knead into the red head's thigh. The cub's loud purring and Lactarius' laugh was the last thing heard before the video ended. 

"How delightful. Your pets seem to be getting along quiet well....even if you both don't." Nadia sipping her coffee as she glanced between Tiberius and Valerius. 

"Yes...how....delightful...." Valerius took a small sip of his own drink before checking at his phone messages.

A sharp snarl breaking through the relaxed atmosphere as he slammed his drink down and began to furiously type. He gave a sharp elbow to Lucio when he decided to sneak a peek over at his phone in curiosity. Everyone at the table quirking an eyebrow at Valerius' erratic behavior. The blonde quickly snatching the ombre haired man's phone from him. 

"Ohohoho!!!!! Look's like they are getting along REALLY well!"

Turning out the phone Lucio revealed a sultry photo of the pair sharing an ice cream cone. Ty gave a low growl as he took the phone in his hand. Valerius pouting and demanding his phone back, but not before Ty gave a low growl of his own, "Send me this photo. Now."

~~~~~~~~~~~

*Strike Two for the day, little one. Keep it up and it will be a long weekend for you.*

*Oooo....You promise?*

Chuckling to herself Lactarius silenced her cell as her and Julian finished their snacks. Julian going for the salty pretzel and water while she decided to have a little fun teasing her lover and went for the ice cream and lemonade. It was a bonus that two ended up sharing snacks after their sultry photo. Licking her lips and gathering up the trash to throw away she casually sipped on her lemonade. 

Both of them feeding and teasing each other over the course of their short stay at the snack stop. Julian skimming his cool fingers up her back only to have her pinch at his inner thigh in line. Lactarius' eyes going wide and a smug grin plastered to her face when she gave a teasing tug to his hair only to have him let out a loud sexually frustrated groan in line. The tall man blushing and sputtering when an equally large and buff father turned to glare at the pair. His wife ushering their children away with an equally nasty glare until Lactarius turned to Julian, her voice full of concern and worry.

"Oh my god! I'm sooooo sorry I stepped on your foot, my love! That was the one that just got out of the cast wasn't it?!"

Julian blinked in confusion before looking at the couple ahead of them, their glares turning into worry. Ohohoho! Sneaky! Feigning a small limp and tucking himself inwards he let out another less dramatic groan. Holding her shoulder he let out a breath through his nose like he was in pain. And who said those years in drama club were wasted!? 

"Yes." Rubbing his hand across his forehead Julian gave a small strained smile, "It's ok, dear. I've been feeling so good I nearly forgot that this foot was still not completely healed yet." 

Gently taking his face in her hands she stroked her thumbs under his eyes and across his cheek bones, "Will you be able to continue or should we go home? I feel just AWfullll.....I've ruined the day with my clumsiness!"

Enjoying the caresses he tried not giggle out loud as she was equally dramatic as he was, "OH! I don't know! I think a few minutes of rest and I'll be right as rain. Curse they events that led to my dramatic demise!"

Twirling she gave a swoon, placing her hand against her head and throwing her head back, "Alas how could you see that toy cup poodle that tripped you into the port-a-potty which would lead you to break your ankle!"

The line soon burst out into a roar of laughter. Julian glaring at the shorter woman as she stuck out her tongue in victory. As she paid for their food Julian feigned clumsiness again and Lactarius let out a squeal of shock when ice cold water was suddenly poured down her back. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, dear. I think I need to take my pain medication. And you just paid for the food!"

"Not to worry, sir!" The snack shop boy handed over another water, "This one is on the house! Maybe she should carry the tray so you don't drop it."

And now here they were resting in the shade taking a few moments to relax and check on their lovers via text messages. Julian and Lactarius showing each other photos of their lovers that they cherished. Julian showing a short video of Ty's dinner dance with the puppies, or one of the simple selfies the pair took on one of dinner outings. Lactarius showing a photo of Valerius cooking and then an after shot selfie with Valerius in the background his hair covered in batter while Lactarius was covered in flour with a grin. Julian nearly spitting out his water when Lactarius showed him a video of both her and Valerius, clearly taken after a tussle in the sheets, Valerius unaware she had been filming him while he tickled and pinched her. The pair of them laughing, Valerius' laugh loudest as Gannen jumped into the scene and on top of her head. Clearly she gets to see a side of Valerius that the man doesn't show often or to others. 

Putting her cellphone away and the trash into the bin she turned to him. "Where would you like to go next? The bug exhibit? Aquarium? Or we could take the sky trolley and go on safari!" 

"Sky trolley sounds amazing!"

Linking arms the pair made their way over to the line. The afternoon was the perfect time for taking the sky trolley, with most families going into the on site restaurants or finding shade after hitting the snack bars, the sky trolleys line dropped to scattered couples. Quickly taking a seat in one of the trolleys Lactarius and Julian soon found themselves gliding over most of the African exhibits. The man tucking his legs up when one of the giraffes came bounding over to curiously inspect the low hanging limbs. Lactarius quickly snapping photos of Julian tucking away from a long purple tongue. His expression growing more panicked with each click of the camera. 

Julian and herself were soon hanging over the railing as they watched two rhinos in a scuffle over one of the fresh fruit and vegetable pile laid out for them. The red head in awe as they fought and shoved at each other, circling each other. Julian gasped when the larger rhino gave a sharp nudge to the other before turning its attention on the small gazelle sharing the space of their enclosure with them. The gazelle racing away happily munching on their stolen veggies. 

"Don't worry! They can't keep up with them, plus the gazelle know when to push their luck." 

A loud trumpeting had Julian nearly leaping out of the trolley, the large elephants below tromped their way across the large enclosure towards the deep watering hole. The man gushing when a elephant calf began chasing the flock of guinea fowl. Its small toots making the people in the trolley ahead of the and behind them laugh and sweet talk. Lactarius pulling a frown when she noticed a small amount of trash in the exhibit below before pulling her phone out and taking a couple photos. Punching a number on her phone she held the phone up to her ear. 

"Hello, Arlow? Yeah, It's Lactarius. Hey I'm currently taking a day trip as a guest and I've noticed that guests are throwing trash into the elephant enclosure.... yeah. Yeah. I know we have a no food or drinks on the ride in place." Rolling her eyes she gave a short huff, "Well some assholes are tossing their trash in. We'll talk more about it on Monday. Until then can we get some extra security down here."

Clicking her cell off she leaned back enjoying the ride. A smile on her face the entire time as Julian gasped and wiggled in his seat as he took in the rest of the safari adventure. Nearing the end Lactarius sat up leaning over as they came into the lion enclosure. 

"You want to see something amazing!?" Julian rapidly shaking his head as Lactarius clicked her tongue followed by a rolling whistle. 

Flinching he covered his ear, momentarily groaning at the confirmation that she must be a screamer between the sheet. His cock throbbing in agony as it was halted by the cock holder that was secured around it. A loud bellow from below had him shouting in amazement. Running underneath their trolley was a large male lion, his eyes directly locked onto Lactarius as he trotted below them, letting out another bellow. The man marveling at the lion only fourteen feet under him, the large cat bounding underneath like a kitten as Lactarius clicked her tongue. 

"Who's the king of the zoo?! You are Ekon!" Lactarius' sing song voice echoing. 

Ekon soon climbed up onto the large rock enclosure as they went over the protective metal mesh, his roar making guests clap their hands over their ears as he watched Lactarius fly by. His lionesses finally joining him when they realized they might have another chance at an afternoon snack. Grinning Lactarius turned in the chair waving down at the pride, "It's ok babies! I'll be back Monday with blood cubes!"

"Blood cubes?"

"Think of it like a popsicle on a hot day. Except its blood and chunks of meat." 

"Yuck!" 

"I'm sure Malak would like them on a hot day." Grinning in victory when Julian gave a small smile confirming his bird would enjoy and does deserve a nice snack. Gross, but well deserved. "You think you could show me how to make them before I leave?"

"Of course! Anything for a friend!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning Julian flopped onto the large J shaped sectional in the sitting room. He let himself sink down into the cushions, his legs relieved to finally relax. They had spent another two hours after the safari trolley running about the zoo. Lactarius and Julian then spent another thirty minutes in the gift shop. Having all his stuff burned in the fire, he bought a dark grey t-shirt featuring a tiger on it. How many people can say they fed a tiger cub at the zoo?! Followed by a magnet and for giggles a shot glass. Lactarius faired no better as she picked up one of the lion plushies and then a white tank top with the zoo logo on it. Winking over to Julian that her last was 'ruined'. The pair then walked back to her home/museum, quickly unlocking the gate and locking it before a group of rowdy kids saw them. 

As Lactarius bustled about the kitchen she fed her cat once more before Malak flew down from his perch in the sitting room he was resting in and over to the sink beside her. His loud ACK! filling the quiet room. Gently shushing the bird, Lactarius retrieved a small bowl of chopped strawberries and another cube of beef for Malak to pick at. Julian temporarily drifting off until he felt her gently tugging him out of his shoes. Peeking an eye open he lifted his leg to help her. 

"Do you want to crash in my bed while I make dinner? I know its still a bit early, but there is nothing to do while we wait for Ty, Valerius, and of course the girls."

Staring up at the ceiling he pondered for a moment before nodding his head. As much as he wanted to believe he could crash anywhere, he didn't feel like waking up with a stiff neck or aching back. Besides her bed looked wonderful this morning.

Following her into her room she tugged the covers away and let the red head face plant into the bed. Nosing himself into the sheets, Julian let a low moan. The dark grey sheets were warmed from the afternoon sun and the smell of fresh lavender filled his nose. The woman watching him as he nuzzled and kicked in the covers made her chest tighten. Her own blush forming on her face as she looked away when his shirt rose up giving her a teasing view of his bare waist and hip bones. Letting out a low chuff she helped him get under the covers. 

"THERE! All snug as a bug!" Running her hand through thick locks she was halted as she began to wander out of the room. A pale hand pulling her hand back into his hair. Taking the hint she slowly began to massage her fingers through his hair, massaging the scalp as she began to pet the exhausted man below her.

"Stay? At least until I fall asleep?" 

"Of course!" Kissing his forehead she whispered, "Do you want me to wake you when food's done? Or when Ty gets here?"

Yawning he let out a soft mumble as he lost his battle with sleep, "I just need to take an hour nap....." 

Lactarius giggled, softly running her hands through his hair as he let out a soft snore. Dropping a kiss to his head once more before walking to the kitchen to start dinner. If Tiberius was anything like Valerius, he would be dying for a good home cooked meal when he got back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blinking open his eyes Julian stared around the room. His red hair tussled from his deep sleep, he slowly sat up on his elbows. Looking around he noticed the door slightly ajar and the sound of the television going and the sounds of pots and pans clicking in the kitchen. A sharp twinge in his bladder had him standing and walking to the bathroom across the hall. Briefly startled when he remembered the chastity belt still on. Thankfully the belt itself had a slot to relieve himself. Once finished and washed up he wandered out to the sitting room. Lactarius peering up from the crock pot and wiping her hands on her apron she gave Julian a bright smile. 

"Good evening sleepy head!" 

Rubbing his eyes Julian croaked, "How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for about forty minutes. I had a timer set to wake up up in an hour." Pulling a tray of cookies from the oven she continued, "Valerius hasn't called yet. So I'm assuming they are still in their meeting. Or shopping for us...."

Julian made his way over to lift the lid off the crock pot, taking a deep breath of the rich flavors wafting upwards. The red, orange liquid swirling and bubbling. Plopping his head onto her shoulder his stomach let out a low gurgle. Barking out a sharp laugh Lactarius picked up one of the cookies from the tray. "Say ah, be careful its still hot." 

Munching on a large warm sugar cookie Julian mumbled, "What are you cooking? It smells wonderful!"

"Jambalaya. I didn't know what everyone would like so I figured make something simple and hearty." 

Licking his lips Julian nibbled the crumbs off his fingers. His grey eyes narrowing as her words from earlier caught up to him. "Wait. Shopping for us? What do you mean?"

Smirking Lactarius gave the red head a suave smile. Julian backed away his eye practically bulging. 

"You CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The brunette following Julian as he made his way back into her room to face plant into the sheets. "They go on shopping sexual sprees?!"

Shrugging her shoulders Lactarius wandered to her closest leaving the him to flail about. Poking her head out of her large walk in closest she chirped, "You want to see what Valerius has gotten me? I got a huge toy chest in the closet! Uh, just to prepare you for the inevitable."

Rolling his head back Julian gave a whimper, facing away from her, he gently cupped his throbbing groin. He didn't want to torture himself and with Ty taking the keys with him, Julian had no way to relieve himself. Teasing throughout the day he could handle and control himself, but to see just what he was going to be enjoying as a Baby. Breathing deep, he rolled his shoulders. Worse comes to worse he could run into the showers and turn it on cold. 

Sucking in a deep breath he squared his shoulders and walked in. His eyebrows flying up to his hair line at the sight of the large deep turquoise trunk and the woman currently pulling items out of it. Peeking into the chest Julian sucked in his breath as he took in the large chest full of dildos, collars and leashes, vibrators, plugs, and even more items Julian had to peel his eyes away from. She really liked pastel! Damn her whole kinky wardrobe was in some type of soft color, along with what looked like her everyday outfits. Though some of her clothing was pretty well worn. Pastel grunge meet pastel princess. 

Lactarius giggled as Julian carefully picked up a collar and inspected it before reaching into the chest. Halting, he looked at her. Nodding her head she took the collar from him before he plunged head first into the chest. Taking in the small collection of vibrators, turning them on one at time. He jumped at one of the smaller hand held ones, the vibration made his hand tingle like he fell asleep on it wrong. Putting them back, his eyes locked onto a a couple of tails ranging from pastel to natural colored. Lactarius grinned when he pulled it out only to jump when the plug on the other end swung over nearly smacking him in the chest. 

"Your collection is......very pastel and interesting."

Giving a throaty laugh she wiped at her eyes at his confused wonder, "I like bright colors! Valerius also likes them on me. You should keep digging if you think my tails are interesting."

Doing so Julian let out whines and whimpers as he found several large dildos at the bottom each one looking like what would be hanging between a monsters leg. Literally, he recognized a few from his late night horny adventures on the internet, from what recalled they were from a company named Bad Dragon. Pastel princess and certified monster fucker. Gapping at one that looked like it would split Lactarius in two. Another laugh followed his bewildered expression. 

"I use 'Stan' when I'm feeling really frisky~ Valerius is nice, but sometimes a girl needs to be FILLED."

Julian rolled his eyes at the thought of Ty giving it to him. The red head placing the dildo back before noticing a multiple wearable cock sheaths. Taking the dark red and gold ribbed sheath Lactarius leaned over, nipping his ear. The purr hitting him like a wave, "Lucio likes using that one on me and Valerius enjoys the 'Flint' as a follow up. It really gets me to drop....hard."

The red head yelped as she swung a leg over his lap and pushed him back onto the floor, pinning his arms above his head while grinding against him. His eyes rolled back and he began to buck against her. His stomach dropping when he realized his chastity belt prevented him from feeling her cunt against himself. 

"Ahhhh~"

His head thumping back as the woman rocked against him, her blue eyes dark with lust. The cool metal on the other side of his jeans not going unnoticed. Oh. How she wished Ty would have left her the keys! Their lips meeting for a brief moment before she rose leaving Julian gasping on the floor. 

BRRT.

Lactarius peered at her cellphone in her back pocket before she quickly typed. After clicking her cellphone off she gave a jaunty wink before heading back to the kitchen. Crawling out of her closet on his hands and knees, Julian panted against her bed as he leaned against her bed. Upper body sprawled out on the sheets he slowly wobbled to his feet at the sound of the door to the stairway jingling open. 

"Vally!" 

"Where's my Julie?" 

"Sleepy head just woke up from a nap a few minutes ago."

The red head stumbled out, face flushed as he was greeted with slobbery kisses from the girls. Tiberius making his way over to give his own kiss to flushed cheeks. Valerius setting down several large bags on the small key table beside the door. The man giving a small chuckle when Gannen raced over poking his head into on of the bags, tail swishing to the side as he tried to hop inside the bag. "Gannen, you imp, here." Valerius retrieved a small bag with a logo from one of local pet shops, both of them must have stopped by the pet shop at some point. Pulling a crinkle kick toy with bells and feathers and then tossing a couple catnip mice towards the cat's freakishly huge multi-level cat tree on the opposite side of the sitting room near the window. "You are just as spoiled as your mother." Julian noting the soft smile Valerius had on his face when Gannen bussed his face against the man's chin. 

"How was your day Sweetheart?" Julian melting into the others arms as he was wrapped up in a hug.

Grey eyes bright as he began babbling about their day. Tiberius' arms loosely falling to the other's waist as the red head comically swinging his arms about and then shoved his gift shop bag at Tiberius' chest letting the other look at the items he had purchased. Lactarius laughed as Valerius turned her head to the side and quietly inspecting his lover once Gannen had bounded off towards his cat tree with a mouse in his mouth, the girls chuffing and following him. For what. Julian had no idea, but could think of a few things he'd be looking for as the two of them were left by themselves for a majority of the day. And the fact he was asleep in her bed would make anyone in a relationship wonder what a stranger would be doing in their lovers bed. 

The woman leaned back when Valerius gently nipped and peppered her neck in kisses. Valerius and Julian making eye contact, the man's golden eyes glaring daggers as he continued his assault. Their eyes breaking when Lactarius pulled Valerius into a proper kiss. Tiberius not enjoying being left out gave his lover a deep kiss, tugging his hair back enjoying the way Julian grabbed at his shoulders. His legs nearly buckled when Tiberius slipped his tongue into the others mouth.

"You two want to stay for dinner?" Yelping when Valerius pinched her ass with a soft head shake to follow. "I'll open the balcony door so our babies can go outside if the wish!"

"Lenny is outside waiting......" Tiberius trailing off as Lactarius pulled the puppy eyes kneeling down to hook and arm around each dog for added sadness. Gannen soon bussing his face and body against the large man's leg. "Oh hell. We can call him before we leave. But let me get my bags."

Opening the patio door, Lactarius cheered as the two dogs and large cat raced outside, Malak squawking behind the three as he flapped out to peer down at the limo and the gate to the zoo. The short woman following the animals, waving down at Lenny. "Hey Lenny! Did you make Lucio walk back?" Her hand scratching the bird's head.

"Lucio found himself a distraction for the evening." Valerius drawled as he took of his jacket walking into her room to drop it off, "So we will have the pleasure of not dealing with him tonight."

Julian chirped receiving a rare smile from the other man, "More Jambalaya for me!"

"Jambalaya......hm, Chardonnay will pair well with it." Mumbling he passed by, "I believe we have one chilling in here....." Pulling out dishes from the cabinets, Valerius snapped his fingers and pointed at the red head, "Make yourself useful, mongrel. Set the table." 

Glaring Julian rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Tiberius."

"Yeah Lac."

"Was Julian a bad boy earlier?" A quirk of an eyebrow followed. "Why does he have a chastity belt on for the duration of the day?"

Three set of coughs filled the dining room as all the men choked on their food and drinks. Valerius wiping his mouth with a napkin hissed to Lactarius, "Kitten. How do you know he has one on?"

Shrugging her shoulders she gave a smirk as she took a sip of her wine, "You know I like teasing."

"WHEN DID YOU KNOW!"

Grinning in victory she chortled, "I knew something was up when you kept biting your lip and pawing at yourself today. Especially after I would tease you." Spooning in some of her meal she chirped, "I really found out when I had you pinned in the bedroom. No man had a dick of steal."

Tiberius took in the scene before him. He knew Lactarius was a teaser. She has always been one, always pushing her boundaries, Valerius boundaries, and others. She had been given the reputation in their community as a teaser. Some would dare say she was a trouble maker and relationship wrecker, but she also had another reputation. She was known for her comfort and ability to ease other Baby's into their role. It was one of the reasons why Tiberius had Julian stay with her today and another reason why she wasn't kicked out of their community. You tell her to stop, she does more than stops, no fighting or arguments. Beautifully submissive. After everything that had been happening, Julian needed someone else to put his trust in when Tiberius was away. Julian was headstrong and independent, he needed another Baby like minded to hang out with. Many of the other Babies were used to a life of pampering and enjoying the high life due to their lovers money. Too many times had he seen relationships end and Babies end up falling into abusive relationships because they forget their independence. 

"Who said you could tease my boy?" Tiberius gave a heated glance to the woman across from him, "I'm trying to teach him to be patient and wait." Reaching under the table to run his hand over Julian's thigh earning him a squeak as Julian blushed beside him. The red head's fingers shaking as he set down his spoon to grip the table. "Good boys need to learn how to wait."

"Honestly. A chastity belt? Your not much of a Dom if you can't control your Sub without the need of a chastity belt." Valerius gave a smug insult as he took a sip of his wine, "Kitten, knows better than to take her orgasm without permission." 

Growling Tiberius slammed his hand on the table, standing over the table locking eyes with Valerius, "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! Sweetheart and I have just started this relationship, so YOU have no right to insult him. And you have NO RIGHT to sit there and tell me I don't know how to take care of him."

Julian shrunk down as Tiberius glared daggers across the table. Valerius nonchalantly sipping his wine as Tiberius looked like he was about to shove the whole wine bottle up his ass. Lactarius gone quiet as she spooned in her jambalaya, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. After giving a sharp jab to Valerius, who simply sighed and he set down his drink, Lactarius pushed her plate away from herself before resting her head in her hands. A soft smile playing on her lips when Tiberius looked down at her. 

"No way. Nothing against you Lactarius, but NOT him."

"Please~. Julian could learn. And I want to get tied up. Lucio tried to teach Daddy, but ended up getting flustered and I ended up with a torn calf muscle." Batting her baby blues she laid it on thick, "Your the best rope Daddy."

Sighing in defeat Tiberius rubbed his face in his hands, "Rules."

Rubbing her head Valerius mused, "Simple. No stealing each other's pets. Though if I know Kitten she'll end up getting at least one round out of you. I keep my smart remarks to myself, though I will degrade your mon-....him...should he disappoint. You stay on your side of the bed. I stay on mine. And should we come across any other boundaries not discussed we will seek permission before continuing. Safe words will be Green Light, Yellow Light, and Red Light." His eyes locked onto Julian, "And this will only continue should he approve. Should he deny, we will go our separate ways for the evening."

"Sounds fair. Who did the planning."

Both smirked at each other before looking down at the woman, "Lactarius."

Giving a bright smile she beamed across the table at Julian, "What do you say Julie? You want to play."

Blinking between all three Julian pondered. He was fine with Tiberius. Lactarius he could also get along with, but Valerius? That was a whole other ball game. What did he mean degrade him if he disappointed? Would Valerius be fucking him? What if he wasn't good enough for the other couple? What if they went and told others how bad he was?! What if he disappointed Tiberius?! A panicked whine erupted from his chest as he fought back his demons and began backing away from the table.

The thoughts vanished when Ty's lips melted against his. Moaning softly Julian grabbed at his hand currently holding his face, nuzzling into it when his lips pulled away. Another pair of arms wrapped around his waist when Lactarius nuzzled her face into his back. It had him reeling and nearly dropping at the faintest bit of comfort. Even Valerius holding out a cup of water to him had the red head blinking back tears. How many lovers before just let him suffer. Hell how many enjoyed his suffering. Mind you he did enjoy a bit of suffering, but at some point the dam breaks and without a trusted lover, Julian was always left to wallow in misery and heart ache.

Taking the water he downed half the glass before letting out a shaking chuckle, "Ok. I'm in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ok, Julian?" Lactarius leaned over the trembling man as he laid nude against the sheets. "Better than ever!" A soft frown on her face had him back tracking, "Ok...a bit nervous."

Smiling she leaned down to drop a kiss to his forehead before rolling back to her side as she waited for Valerius and Tiberius to come out of her closet. The pair excusing themselves after Lactarius and Julian stripped down. Tiberius wiggling the keys in front of Julian before he removed the belt from Julian. Said man whimpering in relief as his aching cock was finally free. He bucked his hips when the plug was also removed. Valerius taking interest in the plug, giving Tiberius a small smile. 

"A plug as well? Well, well....someone was ready to skip foreplay tonight."

"Fuck off." 

"No, no....This will help with my lesson. Less time preparing him, more time teaching." 

Tiberius quirked an eyebrow at the compliment. Shrugging his shoulders he shucked himself from his clothing until he was in his dark trunks. Valerius taking his time to lay out his clothes on the desk as he prepared for the evening, throwing a pointed glare at Lactarius when she let out a whistle. Snapping his fingers he pointed to the pillows. The woman falling back onto the bed beside Julian as she wiggled her hips, spreading her legs wide as toying with sensitive bud. Smacking her hand away from herself Valerius hissed, "Did I say touch yourself?" Once the woman slipped her hands under the pillow Valerius gave a firm nod before following Tiberius into the closet. As they laid side by side while the two Doms prepared and gathered items from Lactarius' toy chest it gave Julian a chance to take her in. 

Her soft cream skin glowed in the evening light that was filtering through the shaded windows and messy hair haloed around her head. Peering lower he noticed she had a bar bell in each nipple, a pearl crystal stud on each side of them. Her body type was what one would call athletic chubby and his heart raced when he recalled when she pinned him under her so easily. Nothing like some of the skinny women he continuously saw at the bar trying to gain his attention or other men, had he never met her Julian would have glanced over her as another girl next door. He was glad she would have the chance to prove him wrong. His breath catching in his throat when his eyes took in her cunt, waxed and with no stubble in sight. She may look girl next door, but she was clearly spending her money to put the 'high class' bimbos to shame. Brains and beauty. He just wanted to reach out a run his fingers over her folds to see if they felt as soft as they looked. As if hearing his thoughts she looked back to him, shaking her head. "Daddies will know."

Giving his own shaky nod he closed his eyes waiting. Heart beating rapidly in his chest he let himself relax while they waited, the two men's voices soft and barely understood. Lactarius also let herself relax into the sheets. The air thick with lust. Carefully listening to the men as they discussed what they would be doing to each other's pets and what toys would be appropriate. The woman giving a small gasp when Valerius appeared in front of her face, his hand skimming over her sex, "Where have you put the lube and condoms, my love."

"Bottom bed side drawer. I didn't want the lube to spill on my toys." 

"Good girl." 

Giving a soft sigh she wiggled her hips earning her a soft chuckle, "Not yet, kitten. Tiberius wants to know if Julian can borrow a collar and some stockings." 

"I'll share, Daddy."

"Good girl. I'll let him know."

After the man left the two lounged on the bed for a few minutes before the two re-emerged with a handful of toys in each arm. Setting their arsenal of pleasure at the end of the bed on their respected side of the huge bed they turned their attention to the Subs laying quietly beneath them. Julian's eyes skimming over Tiberius and all his glory before taking in Valerius. The man had nothing on Tiberius, but he was slender, though his muscles were some what pronounced, it was clear he didn't have an extensive workout like Tiberius. Still he was very attractive, the pair made a perfect combination of contradiction. Julian wiggled in excitement to see how they worked in the bedroom.

The two men holding out their collars they chose for the evening to the pair. Lactarius bouncing up from her spot to rapidly crawl over to Valerius, the woman sitting politely on her knees before the man. Tiberius giving a soft chuckle at her rapid response while ushering Julian forward with a slow come hither motion. The pale man shuffling over to the taller man, blush creeping down from his cheek to chest. Looking over he noticed Lactarius gently bouncing before Valerius on her hands as he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead. Tiberius gently placing the black leather collar around his boy's neck, the large O-ring dangling up front. Trailing kisses down his neck Tiberius spoiled his Julian as Valerius gave a sharp snap of his fingers. 

The pair glancing over to witness Lactarius settle, her back arched, head up, and neck out as Valerius placed a soft lavender collar around her neck. Around the collar was little star studs that twinkled in the light. Nuzzling her face into his hand Lactarius nibbled on his fingers as they skimmed along her cheek. Her eyes locking onto the tail sitting beside his own knees. 

"Ooo....Can I wear it? Please!" Lowering her upper half of her body against the mattress, raising her ass high and wiggling, "Please Daddy? Can I wear it."

Tiberius growling low at the sight soon drug Julian close to him, running his heavy hands over flushed sensitive skin. Earning him a soft wail from his lover when he ran his nails along the side of Julian's pale thighs. Slipping dark stockings onto long pale legs while Julian whimpered at the teasing touches around his length. Valerius enjoying her total submission retrieved the lube from their shared pile, taking the small plug and lubing it up before teasing it over her puckered hole. Lactarius gave a low moan when the tip of the plug gently teased in and out of her ass. A hand on her lower back steadied her shaking hips, "Slowly, kitten. We don't want to hurt you."

Once the plug was inserted, Lactarius gave a soft mewl as she stared up through hooded eyes at the two men currently groping each other. Valerius soon rolling her over to face the head board once more, he stood and pulled himself free of his own trunks. The man staring over at the two other men as he kissed and nibbled along her neck. Lifting his head he gave Tiberius a annoyed huff, "Well, Principia? You going to watch us or should you go wait outside while we take care of your pet?"

"Oh, get fu-UCKED!" Tiberius digging his hands into red locks when Julian dropped to his elbows, pulling down Ty's trunks before taking him in his mouth like a starving man. "SHIT JULIAN!" 

Julian's eyes rolling back in his head when Ty began piston into his mouth, careful to not hurt his boy too much. Long fingers digging into his neck as he began to use his throat like a toy. Shaking his long hair free, Tiberius with Julian's help pulled his trunks off of him. Lacatrius' whimpers and Julian's moans soon filling room as the two men enjoyed the slow pace they set. Lactarius whining when Valerius sank into her, Julian side eyed the two as Lactarius threw her hips back into his own. Wiggling her hips she blew them open wide to take him deeper, arching her back she let out a soft cry when Valerius must have hit the sweet spot deep inside her. 

The red head pulling away to kiss and suck along Tiberius' cock turned his attention to Lactarius as her legs shook. Enjoying the how Tiberius shuddered, trying to keep from just pinning him down and fucking him into oblivion. Face in the pillows Lacatrius let out a soft wail, as Valerius continued his assault. The ombre haired man grabbing a fistful of wild hair, "Are you close already?"

"Yes. Yes. Daddy I'm going to come!" Lacatrius panted as she peered over to the two men watching. 

"Lockdown." 

Blue eyes snapped open, her jaw clenched, before she gave a full body shudder. Her once trembling and pliant body soon went rigid before relaxing like she had just had a bucket of ice water dumped on her. Panting softly she let out a deep breath through her nose. Valerius leaned over to drop a kiss to her shoulder and then neck. A soft smile breaking across his face as he ran his hand up and down her back and sides. Nails digging into her flesh as he marked her. "Good girl. Very good."

"What the fuck was that?!"

Sitting up and pulling out of her dripping cunt, Valerius, still hard from lack of release, sat back on his hands as he caught his breath. He ran a hand through his now loose hair gave Tiberius a grin. "That is control edging. When she hears Lockdown, she knows to lock down her orgasm. We have a word for release, but I dare not say it." 

"I call bullshit. You can't just stop it a good orgasm. Unless there is something wrong with your dick game." 

"My dick game is just fine, thank you. I can attempt to teach your pet...." Looking down Lactarius wiggled as she looked back at her lover. Her eyes bright at the promise of another round. "You can sample her talent yourself if you wish."

Tiberius' eyes bounced around to everyone's in the room. Not wanting to put Julian in an awkward position or breaking his trust Ty was at a cross roads. That was until Julian crawled over on his hands and knees between Valerius' legs. The red head sitting pretty as he waited. Nodding to Tiberius Julian let out a small smile, "I want to learn how to edge like Lactarius."

Golden eyes taking in the pale man Valerius reached back and grabbed a large hand held vibrator. "Kitten, go to Tiberius. We are training." Pushing Julian backwards he reached out to retrieve the bottle of lube and an equally large dildo that he recognized immediately. Lacatrius' favorite Bad Dragon dildo. 'Stan'. Gulping he allowed Valerius to lube up to toy then rolling over and drizzling some between Julian's cheeks. The man holding the toy as Julian slowly sank down on it. The plug he had been wearing helped ease the adjustment of the large toy into him.

"Lay back, mutt." 

Tiberius throwing a loud growl at Valerius ready to get his lover out of the bed and back home, "You said you keep the smart remarks to yourself." 

"Shall I call him, mongrel?"

"Fine. As long as he is ok with it."

Leaning back Julian let out a whispered 'yes' as he arched his back to grind down on the dildo currently rubbing all the right places. He would need to get one of these! A quick smack to his thighs had him yelping. Valerius ran his hands over the sting, his fingers trailing up to skim over Julian's throbbing cock. Moaning he let the other skim his fingers along heated skin. 

"You are free to move and enjoy yourself." His eyes going hard as he leaned over the other grabbing his jaw to face him, "Until I say....what shall your word be, Principia?" 

"Holster."

"...Holster it is. When you hear holster. You will push your orgasm down. Shut it away. Vanish. Like you never were aroused before." Julian's mind racing as he took in the instructions, nodding slowly. "And if you don't then you will be punished. With this." Valerius holding up a rubber cock ring to show the other. "Shall we begin?"

Nodding Julian's eyes snapped open and his legs spread wide. A loud wail erupting from him when the lubed up vibrator buzzed against his head of his cock. This was going to be pure torture.

Lactarius had crawled over during that time and sat patiently waiting for Ty to acknowledge her. Gently pawing at his thigh she gave a soft smile when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Rolling her onto her back he nipped and kissed at her lips before travelling downwards. His large hands pinned her hips down to the mattress as he gave an open mouth kiss to her dripping heat. Tossing a leg over his shoulder he moved one hand to pin her ankle to the bed as he began to thrust his tongue in and out at a steady pace. Panting Lactarius grasped at his hair, careful not pull, she didn't want him punishing her for pulling too hard, and held on for the ride. Arching her back off the bed she let out a low wail, her pussy giving a small flutter at the treatment. 

Frowning Tiberius rolled her over, grabbing at the soft lavender and pink tail that fell between her legs and covered her cunt. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest as he grabbed at the tail and pulled it upwards to rest across her lower back and out of the way. Reaching back he grabbed a condom, quickly tearing the wrapper with his teeth and pushing it on. Lactarius shook with excitement as she felt Tiberius loom over her back, making eye contact with Valerius she gave him a happy smile. Valerius quickly rolling his eyes as he smirked before going back to screaming red head. "Do you need the cock ring, mutt? Your dick is practically leaking and it's only been a couple minutes."

"Ready, kitten?" Looking over her shoulder Lactarius pushed her hips backwards and onto his dick. 

Giving a low growl Tiberius, snapped his hips forwards. Purring in victory when the woman beneath him let out a deep moan from her chest. As he began rolling his hips, Lactarius tucked her one arm beneath her. Quickly rubbing her clit as the larger man above her covered her smaller body. One hand digging into the sheets as he gave a smirk at the sex crazed woman beneath him. So much for edging. "Are you close again? We just started." Biting her neck he batted her hand away before taking over for her. Leaving Lactarius to grip the covers and arch her back into the thick dick currently at the center of her focus. The fluttering of her walls had Tiberius tossing a grin in victory when Valerius momentarily pulled the vibrator away from Julian. Pale chest gasping for air as his legs trembled at his approaching orgasm. 

"Holster....." A low whine pulled from his chest when the toy was pulled away. Valerius looking extremely pleased slowly reached a hand up to stroke along his calf. "Very good, mutt. Don't make me put the cock ring on you....." Turning towards Lactarius he gave a soft huff, "Lockdown, kitten."

"FUCK YOU, VALERIUS!" Tiberius roaring when the velvet heat fluttering around him suddenly clamped down and relaxed. The woman's arms falling out from under her as she let out a sharp sob. Pulling out of her Tiberius slammed his back against the head board, dragging her to sit across his lap. Gripping her jaw he held her firmly above his throbbing dick. The woman's eye bleary after being teased for so long. Taking one of his fingers between her plush lips she suckled. "Valerius...."

Tossing a smirk he chuckled, "I'll let her have the next one. Don't be such a brute and enjoy it."

Tiberius smashed his lips against her. One arm wrapping around her to pull her flush against him while the other bruised her hip when he shoved her back onto his dick. Nearly breaking her bottom lip open when he bit down firmly Tiberius grabbed a fistful of wild hair, pulling her head back to assault her throat. "Ride it, bitch. And I don't want you to stop until I say so or your legs break." Lactarius gave a sharp wail as she gripped his arms, nails digging into muscles as she bounced with reckless abandon. 

Julian panted against the sheets from where he had buried his face trying to stop his growing orgasm. The other man relentless with his assault. Hips shaking as the dildo rubbed in just the right places and the burning stretch was amazing. Between the vibrator, soft teasing touches, followed by sharp slaps across his inner thighs, Julian was at the end of his rope. A soft thought at the back of his mind coming to the front while he watched as Lactarius clung to Ty. The man practically bouncing the two of them off the bed a few inches. 

"Wait....stop.....please!!!......" Julian's panic settling over like rain clouds. "RED LIGHT! RED RED RED!!!"

Everything came to a stop. The bed stopped shaking, the slaps and touches halted, even the buzzing sound of the vibrator silencing. Julian took several large gulps of air as the three stared at him, Tiberius nearly throwing Lactarius off of himself to race over to Julian. The red head gasping, "Yellow...yellow light....I mean, nnnn! I-I don't...."

"Use your words, little one." Valerius soft voice broke the silence. Everyone blinking at his uncharacteristic gentle tone. "You are not going to be punished, tell us what is wrong."

"Your kids, Ty!" Tiberius quirked and eyebrow, "My kids. What about them, Baby?" 

Pointing towards Lactarius a panicked whisper fell from his lips, "Is she on birth control?" Panic growing every second, "You said yourself your wife, erh, wives and you had taken so many precautions and still ended up having so many kids! What if Lactarius gets pregnant and....why are you smiling!?"

A soft chuckle fell from Tiberius' lips. Valerius even reached out to pet his hair, momentarily calming Julian. The lanky red head practically purring at the sudden affection. Valerius even surprising the pair still tangled up when he leaned over to kiss the other man's forehead, "Oh he is sweet. No wonder you are hiding him from Lucio."

Lactarius soon began to bounce once more on the dick nestled inside her. Her soft pants and whines breaking the silence. Tiberius giving Julian a wink before mouthing her flesh leaving poor Julian confused and distraught before Valerius turned the vibrator back on. "She never told you today did she? The reason why she became a Baby, the reason why she didn't have the money to keep her home despite having a decent paying job. Her doctor's found large cysts on both her ovaries and fearing they could turn cancerous they removed both. She was unable to work for several months and we met at an event I was hosting at my vineyard. Remarkably she was the only one that seemed to know what she was doing out of all of the business associates I had invited." Going cross eyed Julian's head fell back against the sheets as Valerius trailed the vibrator up his thigh. 

"SHIT!" Tiberius let a low moan when Lactarius went from bouncing to dragging herself along his dick. Biting her lip she locked eyes with Valerius as she pulled Tiberius down to her bruised neck once more. A delighted moan falling from her lips when he latched on, one of his hands roughly thumbing a nipple. "Please. Please let me come, Daddy."

Barely louder than a whisper Valerius murmured, "Rapture."

Julian slapping his hand over his ear when Lactarius let out a strangled scream. "AHHH!!! OH~ Yessss. Yes. YES!" Tiberius silencing her with a kiss when he planted his feet on the bed, thrusting up into her clenching pussy. Holding her flush against himself, he let out a deep growl of satisfaction when his own release ripped through him filling the condom. His head thumping against the wall Tiberius chuckled when Lactarius gave a soft mewl before dropping little kisses against his chest. Nuzzling into his chest she curled up content to stay seated on his dick before Julian's own sharp wail filled the room. 

Valerius sighed in defeat as the red head covered himself in thin ropes of cum. Golden eyes glared at the panting mess under him. "Honestly, mutt. If you can't handle a little vibrating stimulus the how will you handle having another pinning you to the bed." 

"Val, be nice. He lasted longer than me on my first time." Lactarius replied, gently swinging over Tiberius waist as she crawled over to Valerius. Reaching out she took his cock in her mouth. Fingers digging into his inner thighs as she let him use her to get his own pleasure. She didn't have to wait long, between the three of them already getting their first orgasm and Valerius watching all three, he pulled her face flush against his lower belly as he let out a soft hiss. The woman letting out a soft hum, helping Valerius ride out his own release. 

Finally allowed to pull back, Lactarius licked her lips before leaning over to drop a kiss to her lover. A shaking hand stopped her decent. Wrinkling his nose Valerius gave her a soft shove, "You want to kiss me. You will go wash out your mouth." Tiberius rolled his eyes. "Prissy, bitch."

Squinting Valerius tossed a rude gesture at the other as Lacatrius opened and closed the door. Soon the sounds of running water came from the bathroom. Tiberius taking advantage of Valerius momentary weakness while removing the used condom and tossing it in the trash basket near the beside. "I see why you had to train Lactarius. You can't form a complete sentence after getting your dick sucked, you would be dead by the time she got through with you."

"Why do you think I begrudgingly allowed you to join us?" Sitting up on his arms Valerius gave a soft frown as he looked about the room. "Unfortunately, that's also why Lucio joins us as time to time as well. Kitten has a bit of a feral streak." Julian watched as Valerius rubbed his face in annoyance. The man swinging his legs over the side of the bed as if he was done. "You done already?" Blushing bright when Valerius whipped around snarling, "We-we...done already?"

"No. I left my glass in the kitchen."

"For fuck's sake. Can't you leave your wine alone for an hour. Especially during a round in the sheets?" 

Hands gripping the sheet Valerius bent over his hair frazzled, "For your information, Principia, I didn't have a single glass during our outing today! And if I want to drink after a well deserved orga-....." Lactarius soon coming around the bed with the bottle of chardonnay and Valerius' abandoned half full glass. The man sitting back on the edge of the bed as Lacatrius bent over to drop a kiss to his waiting lips. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, pulling the strand behind her ear. "Ah, thank you, pet. You are perfect."

"Anything for my Daddy." Laying it on thick she nuzzled into his neck, "Sharing me and letting me play with others. Even when he's not a fan of sharing his kitten."

Tiberius on his knees drug Julian by stocking covered legs to sprawl out under him after the red head sat up sighing in content when the large dildo slipped out of him. Biting his lip when he noticed the black rope in his hands. Olive skin glistening with sweat he let out a low rumble, "My turn to be the teacher." Snapping at Valerius he tossed a rope at the sputtering man, the man nearly spilling his wine on himself when the rope smacked him in the face. Tiberius patting the bed and giving Lactarius a wiggle of his finger. 

The woman practically slamming the wine bottle on the bedside table, earning her a soft hiss from Valerius as she bounced over to her spot a few inches from Julian. Flopping over onto her back she wiggled her hips in excitement. Tiberius gently gave a soft tug to her tail his dark eyes sympathetic when she gave a whimper. "Sorry, kitten. We need to lose the tail for rope play. I don't want it to get ruined or you get hurt if Valerius wants to move it to the side." Giving a soft whine she nodded. Her frown turning upwards when Julian leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

Once the tail was removed and set aside with the dildo Julian had been riding, Valerius came to rest between her legs. The rope in his hands as he waited for Tiberius to start the lesson. The taller man taking in the two Subs while he came up with a plan. "How do want to take her?" Shrugging his shoulders Valerius mused, "The position doesn't matter as long as the rope play is simple. I don't want a repeat of last rope play happening." Lacatrius crossed her arms mumbling, "It wasn't that bad. I've had worse." Valerius not taking any of her false bravado gripped her throat, "We took you to the doctors that night and you had to stay in bed for three days. And were put on work restriction two months afterwards to keep from tearing your muscle again." Lightly slapping her face with each word, "We. Are. Going. Simple." 

"It's true Lac, you need to start off simple. Rope play is fun, but if you don't know what you are doing you will end up getting hurt." Noting he needed to smack Lucio around next time he saw him for being so dim witted and letting her bully him into going hard and fast the first time. "You are really lucky it was just a torn muscle. It could have been a dislocated shoulder, a hip popped out of socket. Hell, there has been times people have broken wrists because they didn't know what they were doing."

Pondering a few minutes Tiberius soon turned his attention to Julian. "How about I start off showing YOU off." Heat pooling to his gut, Julian bit his lip. Grey eyes hooded when Tiberius took his silk rope in hand and began to tie intricate knots along the pale chest. Double strands looped and secured his arms behind his back while two strings split at a juncture around his dick and connected to his thighs. Kissing his boy Tiberius mused, "I'm not going to restrain your legs this time. We haven't explored too much of this ourselves, but I know how you like getting tied up an used." An appreciative moan fell from trembling lips. Turning back to the other two Tiberius gave Julian's growing length a playful stroke. Hips snapping upwards into the firm grip as he rose on his toes to chase Tiberius' assault.

Noting Valerius' apprehension and Lacatrius giddy excitement Tiberius had to know, "What position was she in when she tore her calf muscle." 

"Some variant of the Crossbow." Brow knit in worry Valerius look at the silk rope in his hand, "Lucio had the nylon ropes on her and it took a minute before we could get her out. I finally had the sense to grab a knife from the kitchen and cut the damn things off of her, but not before....." He let out a shaky breath. "It was already too late to stop the damage."

Tiberius gave a nod. Valerius was an asshole and despite the two of them constantly bickering and not getting along the look on Valerius' face was enough to put differences aside for the moment. Lactarius wasn't known for her ability to stay still and after witnessing a hard orgasm from her, Tiberius knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rope work Julian was in. Julian knew when to pull and arch with the ropes, where Lacatrius let herself go and enjoyed the waves of pleasure. Something that needed to be controlled or handled by a skilled Dom. Valerius while he was good at controlling her, he wasn't skilled enough in rope play to keep her from hurting herself. 

"Lets try something simple. The Ravished Pose." Tiberius noting Valerius' throat bob at the name. Pulling Lactarius' towards the edge of the bed Tiberius tied her ankles to the legs of the bed, allowing enough slack that Valerius could rest comfortably between them without him falling off the side of the bed. Her head would towards Ty and Julian during this period as her and Valerius would be laying sideways on their side of the bed while the other two could stay right ways on the bed. Valerius watching and asking questions while Lactarius shook in excitement. Her wrists were soon tied together, allowing her to wrap her arms over and around Valerius should she desire while also giving her freedom to move and squirm about. Once a short double knot tied her hands together, Tiberius soon stalked back to his side of the bed. His lips wrapping around Julian's cock as the red head threw his back into the sheets. One finger sinking into Julian at the same time, slowly dragging it back out, marveling at how stretched he was after riding Lactarius' favorite dildo for the better part of fifteen minutes. Soft pants and whines falling from his lips as Tiberius hollowed out his cheeks. "Oh~ Ty. If you keep it up I'm not going to last!" Valerius snorting at his whine, "Holster, mutt."

A soft pop followed when he pulled his lips off of the salty, wet length. Taking the bottle of lube he worked the lube on his hardened length, quickly rolling a fresh condom onto his length. Jumping when a trickle of cool lube fell along his shaft and loosened hole once more. The larger man rolling Julian over, ass in the air and ready for the ride of his life. "You ready, baby?" Grinning at Julian's chants of 'yes, and pleases' he lowered himself into the panting red head. Snapping his hips forward earning him a sharp cry of pleasure. Tucking his arms tight against a roped chest, Tiberius set a steady pace. Kissing and sucking bruises along the long pale neck as his hips snapped against the other's ass. Julian squirming enough to set his legs apart wide for Tiberius to take him deeper to hit the sweet spot with his cock ring. 

Turning his head to the side to give himself a chance to take a deep breath of fresh air his gut clenched when he made eye contact with Lactarius. The woman writhing against the sheets as her lover pulled her hips upwards, her feet planting firmly on the mattress as Valerius began thrusting in an out of her. His head ducked against her chest as he sucked and laved at her nipple. Legs trembling, Lacatrius moaned as her fingers flexed against the ropes. Reaching out towards Julian, she wiggled her fingers when Julian rested his cheek in her open hand, kissing and sucking her fingers. The scene not going unnoticed by the man currently wanting his Baby's full attention. Tiberius pushed Julian's face back down into the mattress. Julian's dripping cock jumping at Tiberius' show of dominance. "Lactarius quit being a tease. Baby, you keep your head down." Said woman burying her face into her arm at Tiberius' low growl. "Yes, Master." 

Julian's back bowed and his face lifted from the pillows as Tiberius' dick twitched hard inside him. Tiberius' fingernails digging into Julian's hips once more followed by a firm slap to his ass. The red head's legs trembling when two more firm slaps were delivered to redden cheeks. "Oh~ yes! Hurt me!" He didn't get the chance to say more when Tiberius growled into his ear, "You want me to hurt you? I'll fucking hurt you good later when we are alone. I'll mark you. Make you mine, baby boy." An almost feral bite to his shoulder was the final tipping point for Julian. Tiberius drawing blood when Julian shivered and bucked against him. Shutting his eyes tight when Julian clamped down hard. Thick ropes of cum covering the sheets and Julian's belly. Lactarius' own scream following. Valerius groaning and slowly dragged his hips against her abused cunt to ride out his own orgasm. Lubed fingers rolling her clit in a rapid circle as his other hand struggled to keep himself righted. Nuzzling into her neck as he flopped down on top of her, wrapping his arms around her upper back. A small dopey smile appearing on his face when she pulled her arms around his neck before turning into a soft scowl when Tiberius met him with a smug grin. 

"Are you ok, love? Nothing hurt?" Valerius gently running his hands over her trembling legs. The woman grinning ear to ear after wiggling her toes. "I feel great! A little sore, my ankles feel like they might have a rope burn and slightly tingle, but.....nothing hurts!" 

Tiberius slowly removed his flaccid length from his still trembling lover, dragging Julian to lay next to him on the bed as they caught their breaths. Julian frowned, the sweat slick and lube along with his own cum slowly drying. Shuffling his arms he peered over his shoulder to look back at Ty. Said man currently relaxing, eyes closed, head pressed between pale shoulders and enjoying the sound of his lovers heart beat. "Daddy, can I get out of the ropes?" Frowning Ty sat up in a flash, fingers pulling the rope allowing the intricate knots to loosen, red lines a stark contrast against pale flesh. After the ropes fell, Julian scratched at his scalp. "Lactarius, can we use your shower?" Tiberius sitting up on his elbow, planting kisses along Julian's back rested his chin on Julian's shoulder, "Shower would be nice. Then we can head back home with the girls." Purring he bit down on the same shoulder he was resting on, enjoying the jump it earned him. "Maybe continue a private party at the penthouse~"

Kissing her ankles Valerius' fingers gently massaged the red rope burns. Flexing her legs as Valerius untied her from the bed, Lactarius purred. "Of course! If you wanted you could soak in the Victorian tub....it's big enough to fit you Ty! You and Jules would be a bit snug, but you've been a bit snug all night." A roar of laughter followed as Tiberius swung his legs over the side. Julian stumbling after him on his knees to the side of the bed. A soft snarl followed, "Absolutely not! I am not using the shower! We always use the tub!" 

Lactarius hooking her arms back around Valerius' neck soon wrapped her legs around his waist and firmly pinning him down on his side. "RUN TY! Winner gets the tub!" The man grabbing the red head and flung him over his shoulder before throwing open the door, racing across the hall to the bathroom. Tiberius yelping when he nearly tripped over Gannen who had decided to lay in the middle of the hallway. Valerius' loud shouts filled the top floor of the building. "Goddammit! NO! Lacatrius let me go. This is unacceptable behavior!" His voice turning shrill when the dogs soon raced into the room to hop on the bed as Lactarius squealed. "For fuck sake! Let me up! GET YOUR NOSE AWAY FROM MY ASS!!!! Lacatrius stop laughing and let me go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling his jacket back on Tiberius looked over when Lacatrius gave Julian a loving hug. The woman giving a sharp giggle when he picked her up around the shoulder before setting her back down. The long grey night shirt she wore rising up to reveal her boy shorts. Valerius, donned in silk pajamas, relaxed on the couch as he flipped through the channels, Gannen perched behind his head. The cat cleaning his paw in content as his owner bid the two men, two dogs, and raven farewell. 

"You will have come to Roar and Pour next month! Valerius and I have been working hard on the project." Handing two tickets over to them, she continued. "Free of charge for friends! Ty, shoot me a message on SnS if you are coming, I'll even throw in a couple year long family passes for the kiddos! A day trip with twelve kids will get ridiculously expensive." Standing on her toes she pressed a finger to his lips before he could interject, "Its a gift! I know you are well off, but it will give your wives a chance to enjoy the zoo as well."

Tiberius wrapped her up in a bear hug after taking the tickets in his hand and swung her about soon flashed her a grin, "Do I get to bottle feed a tiger?" Lacatrius winking back at him, "Maybe~"

Turning back to Julian she pulled out her cell phone, "What's your Sugar and Sting handle? We can chat!" A soft cough from the couch had her rolling her eyes before tossing a glance over her shoulder, "Don't be pissy, Val. Jules and I hit it off!"

Chuckling Julian pulled out his cell and for the first time in these last few months, he was happy to share his handle and cell phone number with another. Someone who he could trust besides Tiberius. "Sure its HotDoc. Here let me punch in my number...." Lactairus gave a soft giggle, before punching in her own number and soon Julian received a friend message on SnS. Feral_Kitten is requesting friend request. Quirking an eyebrow he gave a snort, "Feral_Kitten huh? Sounds like a troublemaker, I don't know if I should accept it." 

"Bitch, accept the request before I drag your skinny ass to the bobcat exhibit and show you a REAL feral kitten!" Valerius let out a huff from the couch, "She'll do it. She's locked me in with an irate peacock before, she'll not think twice about locking you in with Sasha."

An evil smirk spread across Ty's face, "You got your ass kicked by a peacock, prissy pants?" Sipping his wine Valerius pointed a well manicured finger to the man as the other gave a loud laugh, scooping Lactarius back against his chest before tussling her hair. "I knew I liked you for a reason! You are the only one I know that can put up with that asshole!"

Letting her go Tiberius noted Julian's slowly drooping eyes. Taking his hand in his own, the taller man pulled Julian close, "Well I better get this boy home before he falls asleep standing." Grabbing for their bags Tiberius opened the door to the stairway, the dogs heading down first as Malak perched on Julian's shoulder. Lactarius followed the two down to the drive, holding some of the bags as Tiberius gently pushed a sleepy Julian towards the limo. After loading everyone in the limo, Julian sprawling out on the seat as the girl's flopped on the floor. Malak nestled himself between Julian's shoulders as the red head dozed. Tiberius turned back to Lactarius, "Thank you for everything today. He hasn't had a day to relax for a while. Between his work and school life and then the fire....he needed a day to relax and enjoy." Lactarius nodded, "It was fun! And don't worry about Prew showing up at the Roar and Pour. I didn't want to tell him, but I put one of her photos up along with her information in the security booth. She won't be getting in here without someone stopping her at the gate or a couple guards discreetly following and watching her every move."

"Thank you, Lactarius." Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before loading into the limo. He poked his head out of the window once more as the limo pulled away, "See you soon then. And thank you again for everything!"

Waving the limo away Lactarius let out a soft sigh. Taking a look at her rope burned wrists she felt a pang of arousal once more. Peering back up at the balcony she gave a small smirk as Valerius, haloed in light, motioned for her. Now that the guests were gone, round two could officially begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't screw this up too bad! XD


End file.
